yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsuganashi Aiba
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Tutorial Please click here, its a step by step process to help you make your page if you need it. "How To" Character Creation Confused on the lay out? Take a look here at all the bio's in the rp To add pictures you will need to make a wiki account. At the top right hand section of the screen it's easy. Click the big edit button and lets get started. 'Tsuganashi' 'Aiba' 'Scenery' 'Cronos' ( This part is is optional, some are called Madd dog, tiger, or even kitten. ) '23' ( Character's date of birth goes here. MM/DD ) 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'11" 'Weight' 135 lbs. 'Blood type' B 'Behaviour/Personality' Silent mostly unless called upon, more self-oriented but on the inside a burning hatred of everyone outside of District 1 Apperance ( A vague or specific description of your characters looks. ) 'Clan & Rank' (What Clan is your character in, and what rank do they hold within the clan? Chairmen? Aniki? Head of house? Guard? Personal Body Guard to..etc, etc etc..) 'What district do you live in?' District 1. 'Relationship' ( For incoming people, this will be set to single. But if an agreement is worked out. This can be arranged. ) 'Occupation' Car Salesman in District 2 'Fighting Style' Kung Fu, Karate, Savate 'Weapon of Choice' Katana, fists Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' As a child, Tsuganashi has endured brutal tough times, his mother and younger brother and sister killed by the police in a District 1-Police skirmish, his father taking him to a laboratory where his father's crooked friend, a mad scientist, injected Tsuganashi with countless nanomachines. The scientist, 41-year old Daisuke Kuroyama, said specifically that the nanomachines would give Tsuganashi an elemental ability based on his internal feelings and innermost thoughts. As Tsuganashi hated everyone outside of District 1 and the police equally, the element given to him was fire. As his hatred burned deep within his body, his burning power grew with age. Tsuganashi, now 23 years old, has secretly joined the Yakuza yet never left District 1, holding a close bond with his childhood home and therefore becoming a successful car salesman, masking his hatred of his more successful clients and higher ranked customers and making the flame burn even more in his heart. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGRPC